


Awkward family dinner night

by SonicGavel



Series: Apple Pie Life [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Dinner, Fluff, Gen, M/M, slight tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Mary and John have Dean and Sam and their significant others over for dinner, though Mary's in for a surprise as it's not just Sam and Dean.
Relationships: Brief John Winchester/Kate Milligan, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Apple Pie Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130033
Kudos: 11





	Awkward family dinner night

Cas fed Miracle some peanut butter and lamb before getting ready for dinner at Mary and John's. Then he checked on the honey-roasted beef he had made the night before. Dean loved it, and he knew Mary and John would have to too.

"Mmm, that beef roast smells better than the discovery of maple syrup." Dean said as he kissed Cas's neck and took a small tear of beef from roast. "You taste like maple syrup too. working on a new bacon recipe?" Dean asked as he ate his small piece of roast.

"Taste and see. And that better be the only sample of the roast you take, the rest is for your parents." Cas said as he put a piece of maple bacon in Dean's mouth. Dean moaned into the piece of bacon and smiled.

"You're like my Janet McKay, you know that?" Dean asked. "How you do it, I'll never know." Dean kissed Cas deeply before finishing his piece of maple bacon.

"I still need to watch that episode you referenced. What was it again?" Cas asked.

"Tales from the Crypt. They show reruns of it on YouTube. It just so happens "The Assassin" is one of my favorite episodes. Right up there with "Korman's Kalamity". We can watch those two episodes back to back when we get home. And don't worry about the beef roast." Dean said. "I'm only tasting that one piece."

"I did like the one we watched on YouTube the other night, "Revenge is the Nuts", was it called?" Cas asked before he looked at the time. "Oh, we're running late. We need to wrap this beef up." Cas said as he did so. Cas then wrapped the beef roast in foil to keep it moist and went to get the dessert. "I also made a maple apple cinnamon cake that I think you'll appreciate." Cas said as Dean helped his fiancee get the cake out of the fridge and into the car. "I buckled both the cake and the roast into the back seat." Dean said.

"Thanks." Cas said. "What song you wanna listen to tonight?"

"Kinda in the mood for some Beatles, let's play "Penny Lane"." Dean said as he put on a Beatles tape he had made after Mary and John visited for a coffee date. Dean sang along to it a little bit and Cas started singing with his fiancee. Dean stopped for a second to realize he and Cas weren't just compatible in bed, but also musically compatible. When the song was over, "Lovely Rita" started playing and Dean felt like he fell for Cas all over again. But all too soon, they were at John and Mary's. Mary waved out to them from the front door when they pulled up and they each grabbed the components.

"I hope you don't mind, you said you were doing a potluck so I brought a couple things for entree and dessert." Cas said as Mary took the beef roast from him and Dean took the cake in.

"Thanks, Castiel. God, I've missed you. Dean talks about you all the time when he's working on the roadhouse." Mary said. "Ellen says she wants you two to marry in the roadhouse."

"Oh right, I've meant to bring that up. Would you like to do that, Cas?" Dean asked.

"When do you think construction will be complete?" Cas asked.

"We should be done by the end of August, I thought we would try September 18th, since that's the day we met." Dean said.

"Officially, you mean?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, officially." Dean said. "OOH, Mom made meatloaf. I love me a good meatloaf." Dean said as he piled on three pieces of meatloaf on his plate and took a heaping helping of beef roast. "Mom always made her meatloaf with pork and chicken instead of beef. Makes it moister and she even grinds the skin into the mixture. The skin's always the best part of the bird and the bestest part of the mixture. Try it, baby." Dean said as he put a forkful to Cas's lips. Cas smiled and took a bite. Cas's eyes fluttered and moaned. "Good, huh?" Dean asked.

"Amazing." Cas said. "Mary, we must trade recipes sometime." Mary smiled at the idea. Then Emma came down from her room.

"Sorry I'm late, just finished reading about women in white. Hey, Dad. Cas, did you make a beef roast?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, come on down and try it since you're done with homework." Cas said.

"Yes, you need to explain more to me about that." Mary said as Dean gulped. Then he wiped his mouth and stopped eating briefly to explain himself.

"Okay so in late 2011, Cas went missing after Leviathan had been sucked up into his stomach." Dean began. "In that time, I was grieving." Just as he was getting into further details into what he'd done before Cas came back and ultimately, Mary and John coming back as well, Sam and Jess were knocking at the door.

"Hi, we brought a flambeed plum dish." Sam said. "I thought we could use a healthy dessert as well as a cake and stuff that you two would be making." Sam explained to Mary and Dean.

"Flambeed sounds amazing, Sam." Dean said. Sam smiled to Dean before he caught Emma.

"Emma?" Sam asked. "But I killed you."

"What now?" Mary asked. Just then, Jack came in.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to temporarily separate from Amara to let her take over until I was done bonding with family." Jack explained. "You must be my stepsister. Amara told me about you and I learned a bit about you from reading Dean's thoughts when I woke him up the first time. We were working a case in Tombstone, Arizona. The setting of the battle at OK Corral." Jack said and Dean couldn't be prouder to know Jack had remembered that. Then he whispered in Cas's ear.

"I'm your huckleberry too." Dean said as he kissed behind Cas's ear and pinched his ass. Cas lightly chuckled and pinched Dean's left inner thigh.

"So what's this about Sam killing my first grandchild?" John asked.

"Well Dean hooked up with an Amazon back in late 2011 early 2012, when Emma was born. She looks 16, but she's actually 9. Anyway, Emma was supposed to gain her powers by killing Dean, but before anything could come of that, I shot her in the head." Sam said. "Then we fought about it and I ended up throwing it back in his face about when he killed Amy, comparing the two." Sam said.

"And Amy was?" Mary asked.

"A Kitsune who killed her mother to save Sam when Sam was about 12-13. We were waiting in the car, waiting for Sam to tell us when to enter. The point is she became a stable parent, and she worked at a funeral home." Dean said. "But some of the food she took from the funeral home was tainted and it caused her son Jacob to get sick. So she started killing people to make him feel better." Dean looked down at his plate as Mary shook her head.

"Dean Winchester, have you not remembered when I destroyed my spirit to fight off that poltergeist?" Mary asked.

"That what happened?" John asked.

"Missouri told you, did she not?" Mary asked.

"All I was focusing on was what was said about Azazel." John said.

"Ooh, even the baby's starting to feel the tension in the room, I'm gonna go into another room." Jess said as she took a couple plums and some healthy helpings of meatloaf and beef roast.

"I'll show you to my room, you can lay down there while you eat." Emma said.

"Thanks." Jess said as she went upstairs with Emma to rest. Meanwhile, Dean was still looking at his plate.

"I didn't go after that poltergeist so you could destroy your brother's trust in you. And I certainly didn't go after it so you could kill your niece or nephew, Samuel." Mary said. Now Sam was looking down. Just then, another surprise came for Mary.

"Hi, Dad. I heard you were back." Adam said as he went to hug John.

"Dad?" Mary asked. "As in you had another kid?" Mary stared at John agape.

"It's a long story. I was hunting a ghoul, I got severely injured during the hunt. So I drove myself to a hospital where Adam's mom, Kate was working. We kinda hit it off and then one thing led to another and for fourteen years, I took him to baseball games, we even went out for his first sip. Then I got a lead on Azazel and we didn't have enough time to see each other. Then I died and then I don't know what happened after that." John said.

"I can fill in the blanks." Dean said. "The ghoul you ganked had children. A brother and sister who killed Adam, then killed Kate. Then they impersonated Adam and Kate in order to draw us in and kill us since you were already dead."

"Then I came back to life and Dean and Sam left me to become Michael's vessel." Adam said. "But I'm over that. In fact, Dad? I think you've met Michael. But you haven't really been properly introduced." Adam said as he held Michael's hand and kissed it. Mary raised her eyebrows and John was almost disgusted. Not by the fact his other son was with a man, but that his son's boyfriend's vessel was what he looked like when John temporarily said yes to him using John as a vessel the night Mary had told everyone she was pregnant with Dean.

"For what it's worth, John, I'm sorry I erased Mary's memory of Dean telling her to stay out of Sam's nursery the night she was killed." Michael said.

"So you pretty much ensured that I lose the love of my life that night?" John asked, beginning to seethe.

"John, calm down." Mary said. "It's nice to meet you, Adam. Come join us."

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They all ate in silence once Emma had come back down. With the exception of Jack and Emma of course, who were whispering to each other in hushed tones.

"So Jack." John started. "How were you born?"

"I'm a Nephilim. I was born to a woman named Kelly and the fallen archangel Lucifer, who ended up being right about God." Jack started. "But when Dean, Sam and Castiel told my mom that my father infiltrated a congressman hoping to become President of the United States, she had to hide with Castiel. He then fought at all costs to protect me. But Mom died while giving birth to me and at that same time, Lucifer killed Castiel and Sam found me hiding beside my crib. We locked eyes, then Dean began to shoot at me. I don't blame him, he was in pain after Castiel was murdered by my birthfather. Meanwhile, Mary tackled my birthfather into a version of Earth from which a portal opened just as I was born, where Sam and Dean were never born and the apocalypse decimated half the planet."

"I see. And Amara is?" John asked.

"My aunt. Well, great-aunt. Dean released her when he killed Death. Then Castiel killed a reaper named Billie, who became the new Death. She hated Sam and Dean and wanted to kill them." Jack said. "Amara's taking over my duties as God until I get back. We binded to each other after I absorbed God's powers. Kinda retribution for killing me previously."

"I see." John said.

"This meatloaf is a lot different from the many meatloafs I've tried at different diners. It's a lot moister and juicy." Jack said.

"That's because Aunt Mary uses chicken and pork and grinds the skin into the mix. Creates a texture like no other. I've had it since last week, it's just to kill for. Not like I'd do so for just that reason or without cause. Like if I was hunting. I already have my powers." Emma said.

"You mean you killed your dad?" Mary asked.

"I knew Cas would revive him." Emma said. That's why after I stabbed Dad, I had him call for Castiel so he could bring him back to life after he died. I even had Cas monitor it. Isn't that right, Cas?" Emma asked.

"It's true. She knew what she was doing." Cas said. "Then afterwards, we stayed on the couch for the night and we ate peanut butter curry soup when you called about Emma." Cas remembered.

"Oh, can I get that recipe? I'll trade you for the meatloaf." Mary said and Cas shook her hand as a deal.

"Come by tomorrow and we can start writing the recipes together and trade." Cas said.

"So if Dean's your dad, why do you call Mary Aunt Mary instead of Grandma?" Jack asked.

"Mary looks too young to be a grandmother yet despite her being my grandmother. So I asked to call her Aunt Mary instead. She allows it. But I still have to call John Grandpa. He likes that." Emma said.

"I see." Jack said.

"So if Lucifer's your biodad, why do you call Castiel your real father?"

"When my mom was pregnant with me, we could communicate telepathically. One of the perks of being a Nephilim." Jack explained as he ate a bite of beef roast. "Mmm, Castiel, did you make this? It's almost as good as nougat." Jack said. Cas beamed. "Anyway, my mom had Castiel feel her stomach when I kicked. I could feel his compassion and I told my mom telepathically that I'd be safe after she dies as long as Castiel raises me. But I wasn't a fool in the womb, I didn't trust my birthdad because he tried to choke her when she pretended to say she wasn't ready to be a mom and that she was aborting me. She actually almost did, but then she knocked Castiel out saying she wanted me even if I was a product of the Devil. She later said she felt I had good in me. I do, obviously." Jack finished.

"I was there when Jack was born. I helped Kelly have him while Sam and Dean got out of Apocalypse world with Crowley's help and while Cas fought Lucifer to keep Jack from him. Obviously, it wasn't enough as for a while, Cas was dead. And at the same time, I had gotten knocked out when Jack was born. From there, he hid in his nursery and I ran out when I heard Dean scream no." Mary said. Cas nuzzled Dean's neck and assured him he'll never leave again with a tight squeeze of his hand. Dean then drew a breath and quickly kissed Cas on the lips, soft and chaste but still passionate.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

By the end of the night, the desserts were passed around and Emma gave Jess a slice from upstairs. It was clear she and Sam were gonna have to stay the night and Emma was going into a different room before Jess went into the guest room Mary showed her before taking her empty plates.

"Well, Castiel. Michael. I approve. I'll have no reason not to since you take very good care of my Dean, Cas. Michael, I hope you and Adam take very good care of each other." John said.

"We will." Michael said as he kissed Adam just as romantically as Dean and Cas had. Suddenly, the Entity came back from the Empty.

"There you two are. I have a friend of yours you need to reunite with." The Entity said as Dean and Cas's eyes widened when Gabriel came out.

"Hiya, guys. Heard you're gettin' hitched. You have an empty storespace I can start a bakery and diner?" Gabriel asked. All Dean could do was hug him tight. Cas and Michael joined in, as did Jack. Things were really getting more interesting indeed.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once they were home after that dinner experience, Dean looked out through the windshield and saw Bobby and Karen were alive.

"Dean, hi. We heard you'd moved to South Dakota." Karen said. "Is that Castiel? I heard you were getting married. Bobby, turn around to see Dean." Karen pulled Bobby to look behind him as he thought Dean was inside. Dean got out of the car and walked over.

"Well, you gonna hug me or what, ya idjit?" Bobby said as he saw Dean and smiled. Dean ran up to Bobby faster than the Flash ran to his mom as a toddler and hugged him so tightly, Bobby's breath had escaped him temporarily. Cas smiled and got out of the car before going up to shake Karen's hand.

"Bobby and I are gonna be building a new house near yours. So we can be neighbors." Karen said.

"I'd like that. Dean definitely would, that I know." Cas said as he watched Dean happy crying on Bobby's shoulder, Bobby beginning to grow emotional as well.

"Karen? Is it too late to start having kids?" Bobby asked.

"Not at all. As long as you didn't get a vasectomy." Karen said and Bobby decided first thing he was gonna make sure he had swimmers.

The End


End file.
